


Preparaciones

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday Cake, Community: tenipuri_es, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: La cita era al medio día, en el salón de economía doméstica. Lo menos que esperaba era una fiesta sorpresa.





	Preparaciones

Akaya había esperado muchas cosas -un gran regalo envuelto, una confesión, una fiesta sorpresa-, pero cuando llegó al salón de economía doméstica durante el descanso, tal como la nota anónima le pedía que hiciese, solamente encontró a dos de sus senpai y un montón de recipientes de diferentes tamaños.

—¿Senpai-tachi? —preguntó, confundido y decepcionado ante la falta de decoración y el que Marui y Jackal ni siquiera tuviesen regalos para él en sus manos.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —exclamó Marui, quien ni siquiera esperó a que él entrara y corrió a recibirlo con una gran sonrisa y sin soltar lo que tenía en sus manos.

Al menos eso confirmaba que sí estaba en el lugar correcto y a la hora adecuada, ¿no? Aun así, todo era tan diferente a lo que había imaginado...

Akaya retrocedió un paso cuando Marui estuvo frente a él y le ofreció el recipiente lleno de masa que había llevado consigo.

—Toma y comienza a batir —ordenó y la sorpresa fue tal que Akaya tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿¡Qué!

—Vamos a hacer un pastel —dijo Jackal con tranquilidad e inmediatamente después Marui añadió:

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? —Akaya asintió sin palabras y Marui sonrió satisfecho, como si eso lo explicase todo—. Por eso, comienza a batir.

—Pero es _mi_ cumpleaños, senpai —se quejó Akaya mientras cruzaba sus brazos, mirándolos con molestia.

El que lo hubiesen citado por que querían ponerlo a hacer algo era bastante malo, el que lo hiciesen sabiendo perfectamente qué se celebraba ese día era peor.

—No te preocupes —Marui hizo un globo con su chicle y anunció seriamente—: Jackal hará el resto.

—¿Yo?

—Por supuesto. Sólo por hoy no podemos hacer que Akaya haga todo...

—¡Senpai! —reclamó al tiempo que dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, interrumpiéndolos y causando que ambos dejasen escapar una carcajada. Jackal fue el primero en dejar de reír y mirando a Akaya dejó escapar un suspiro, como si se estuviese dando por vencido.

—Sin ayuda no estará listo para el entrenamiento. —Aún se notaba la diversión en su voz, pero sus siguientes palabras bastaron para que Akaya se calmase—: Y si no está listo no habrá fiesta.

—¿Eh?

Marui le hizo un guiño y Jackal asintió con su cabeza, reafirmando con aquel gesto lo que acababa de decir.

Una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en el rostro de Akaya, pero esta fue remplazada por una mueca descontenta cuando Marui alzó la vasija y lo obligó a ver nuevamente la masa, recordándole la tarea que le habían impuesto.

Podía huir fácilmente, claro, pero si realmente no conseguían preparar el pastel y por eso cancelaban la fiesta e incluso no le daban sus regalos esa tarde...

—Más les vale que sea cierto —refunfuñó, quitándole forzosamente el recipiente a Marui.

Bien, lo haría. Pero se aseguraría de comerse la porción de Marui y Jackal durante la fiesta.


End file.
